Felix Jammer
|birth= |death= |hideb= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.82 meters |hair=Brunette |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order |masters=Amber Solaris |apprentices= }} Felix Jammer was a Human male that was born on in . He was the son of Bruce Jammer and former Jedi Knight Shyla Spearrunner. He began his training in . He continued to train in the Jedi arts and joined his father on many missions as a teenager. Biography Birth Felix was born on during a month–long siege of the system by the Barbarians. Shyla Spearrunner was heavily pregnant with Bruce Jammer's baby prior to the outbreak of the battle. The Jedi Council advised her to remain behind on Coruscant while her husband was sent to help support the Rhen Varan defenses. She declined the Council's offer to keep her in the Temple's hospital where she, and her baby, would have received special care. She accompanied Bruce to the system and helped coordinate defenses until she was hospitalized. Felix was born midway through the thirty day siege and remained on the until the end of the battle. He was sent to the Jedi Temple's infirmary to remain under observation for the first two months of his life. Later Life Felix went on to become a Jedi Knight around and had become one of the leaders of the Temple, spiritually and as a role model to the younger, less experienced Jedi apprentices. He would take on many of the important missions that Scott Borek handed out while becoming the face of the next generation of the Jedi Knights. People throughout the Core thought of him as the Temple's poster boy. Personality and Traits As a child, Felix was very observant and open about his thoughts. Thought of as opinionated and observant by his classmates and teacher, he was often seen studying cultures and history in the ; often at the expense of a home life with his father. After the death of his mother, he grew reclusive. Contrary to his early life, he did not share with his friends or his class as much and preferred to spend time with his father or his father's close friends. Amber Solaris, a Jedi Knight, was chosen to train him and reverse his anti-social behavior because of her own past experiences. She succeeded in reigniting his open social personality temporarily. As he got older, his faith in beings and their capacity to exact goodness on others was restored. He chose to start each mission with a neutral point of view and to see each side out. He commonly tried to understand each of their motives and the good that would come out of it. Felix would try to pick the outcome that would dole out the most positive ending, even if it went against the Council's orders. This philosophy prevented numerous situations from being blown out of proportion. He attained high-esteem outside of the Order's jurisdiction and became one of the more popular requests to settle conflicts. Despite his sometimes attitude, he would still rise through the Order's ranks because of his successful mission record and his influence away from the Jedi Order. He gave away most of his family's monetary and proprietary assets, excluding his mother's lightsaber and his father's blaster and gunship the Terentatek, to help less fortunate beings, most notably the victims of the disaster on Jabiim. He said that he had no problem relinquishing many of his family's old wealth and possessions because Jedi did not live normal lives and did not need things that normal beings did. He allowed the Republic to nationalize his father's organization, the Shadow Vengeance. Behind the scenes Before his name was changed to Felix, he was called Rhen Var after in Star Wars canon. and visually represent Felix in imagery. He went through several iterations or combination's of the names "Wade", "Rhen Var", "Simeon" and "Darkmoon", before scrapping the name in favor of Felix Jammer. Scipio was also favored during the final name change. Felix means "lucky" in Latin. Darkmoon, Wade Var Darkmoon, Wade Var Darkmoon, Wade Var Darkmoon, Wade Var